Konoha high's newest addition
by xDarakuxShitaxTenshix
Summary: Haruno Sakura is the new girl at Konoha Highschool. She goes through a lot in this story so R&R! My first fic. I suck at summaries so don't be too harsh. Read and enjoy! SasuSaku, Gaa/OC, Tem/Shika, Ino/Sai, Naru/Hina, Ten/Neji
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High's newest addition

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

It was August 25, 2007. What does this date mean, you ask? Well, this date means the last day of summer vacation. In Konoha 5 guys walk down the streets as if they own them. 4 girls walk up to them. They say there greetings. Some more happier then others. These people were... TenTen, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Temari, Sai, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha.

"So guys, what's up?!" asked Naruto.

"Our friend is moving back here today!!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly.

(a/n She gained confidence since she met Naruto so she will NOT stutter in my fic.)

"Really?! That's awesome Hinata!" replied Naruto.

"Is that true?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, I can't wait for her to get here." said Temari.

The guys looked past the girls to see a pink haired girl running toward them.

_"Fangirl" _all the guys thought at the same time.

She showed no sign of slowing down though. She turned around and just kept running until she ran into...

Sasuke.

"Ouch!" she said as she fell backward.

"What did I hit? A brick wall?" she said as she looked up to see Sasuke still standing.

"I am so sorry! Are you ok?" she asked him as he seemed to only grow angrier at the statement.

"Damn fangirl!" Sasuke muttered under his breath, but the pink haired girl heard it.

A vein poped out on her forhead

"Excuse me?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me. Fangirl." he said using monotone.

"You freaking bastard how dare you put me in the same sentence as those self obsorbed, obsessive sluts!" she yelled.

"Um, Sakura. Please calm down." Hinata said somewhat quietly.

Hinata seemed brave to the other girls cause when Sakura was in one of her rage fits you did NOT wanna be on her bad side.

"Alright Hinata. I'm ok now." Sakura said turning to her friend.

"Good." Hinata said happily.

"Tch. As if some one with pink hair and an oversized forehead could be ok." Sasuke said.

Temari and the other girls stepped back bringing their guys with them to get them out of the line of fire.

"You basterd you're asking for it." Sakura said in a scary voice.

Naruto hid behind Hinata while the other girls hid behind their men.

"Fine, if that's how you want it, I'm sure I can comply." Sakura said in a sweet voice. A _**too**_ sweet voice.

Next thing that happened Sasuke was on the ground and his nose was bleeding.

"Don't test me prissy boy!" Sakura said in an extremely scary voice.

The guys were extremely scared, though they'd never show it. Besides Naruto that is.

"So, Temari, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, aren't you guys going to introduce me to these boyfriends I've heard so much about?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" Hinata said happily.

"Boys, this is the friend we were telling you about. Haruno Sakura." said Ino.

TenTen introduced the guys one by one.

"Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke." said TenTen.

Sakura listened to the names instantly memorizing them.

"Let's see. Neji, knows about weapons. Good. Sai, knows about art. Good. Shikamaru, says "troublesome" a lot, treats Temari with respect and is intelligent. Good. Naruto, extremely hyper, obsessed with ramen, sweet toward Hinata, protective of Hinata, extremely caring and got her to stop stuttering. Good. Last, and least, Sasuke, prick, bastard, new nickname, ice bitch." Sakura said.

"So..." all the girls asked similtaniously.

Sakura nodded her head, while the other girls squeeled in excitement.

"Did we miss something?" Naruto asked the still squeeling girls.

"You see Naruto. We have this tradition where our friends approve of our boyfriends or crushes. We do this based on what our friends tell us about the guys and then what happens after we meet them." Hinata explained.

"I wish I had this kind of help where I lived before." Sakura mumbled but everyone heard it.

The statement especially sparked the attention of a certain Uchiha.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

To be continued...

Sorry this chapter is so short. It was so tempting to continue but I had to save some stuff for future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review. I will try and update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha's newest addition

Chapter 2

_Previously..._

"You see Naruto. We have this tradition where our friends approve of our boyfriends or crushes. We do this based on what our friends tell us about the guys and then what happens after we meet them." Hinata explained.

"I wish I had this kind of help where I lived before." Sakura mumbled but everyone heard it.

The statement especially sparked the attention of a certain Uchiha.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." replied Sakura.

Although Sasuke dismissed it. The other boys noticed the look in not only Sakura's eyes but the look in their girlfriend's eyes.

"So, anyone care to actually show me around." Sakura said breaking her friends out of their little trances.

"Oh, of course. Let's go!!" shouted Ino.

"Ino, I didn't mean show me where the mall was." Sakura said.

The other girls started laughing.

(a/n I'm gonna skip the tour cause it'll most likely bore you to tears.)

"So, where are you staying Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"Well, Hina-chan I am staying over there." Sakura said pointing to a huge mansion up ahead.

"OH MY GOD IT'S BIGGER THEN SASUKE'S HOUSE!!" shouted Naruto.

"This house is awesome Sakura!" said a very excited Ino.

"So, where are your parents?" asked Sasuke.

"Mom died a year ago, and dad's at a business trip in america.

"Sorry about your mom." replied Sasuke.

"It's ok." said Sakura.

"You guys wanna come in?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." the girl's said similtainiously.

They went inside the boys following close behind as not to get lost.

They went in the living room, and sat down while a maid brought in the drinks.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Sakura got up to answer. She opened the door and the person who stood there was...

To be continued...

Sorry, it's short. I thank all of you who read this, and enjoy it. I would like to see at least one review. Luckily someone put my story on story alert so I know at least someone likes my story. But, I need reviews people. Give me one review and I'll post the next chapter within 3 days. I've already got chapters 1-5 typed but I refuse to post them until ONE person reviews. So I wonder who was at the door? Haha, you won't know till someone reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha high's newest addition**

Chapter 3: The visitor and the new school

_Recap:_

_They went in the living room, and sat down while a maid brought in the drinks._

_Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Sakura got up to answer. She opened the door and the person who stood there was..._

_End Recap:_

"...Souta." Sakura whispered as she stared out the door.

"Well, It's good to see ya Saku-chan." sais Souta.

Souta had bushy brown hair and muddy brown eyes to match. He was a head taller than Sakura.

"Don't call me that." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

The guys were utterly confused. As soon as the girls heard the name of Sakura's visitor their posture stiffined and they scooted closer to their boyfriends. Hinata even hid her face in Naruto's chest. The boys didn't like that their girlfriends and their friend looked so scared. Souta seemed to peer inside the house and then he spoke.

"Well, I see you have company so I'll just come back later." he said in a suductive voice.

Sakura shivered involuntrily but not for the reasons you would expect.

"D-Don't b-bother. J-Just s-stay away f-from me." Sakura said before shutting the door in his face.

She put her back on the door and slid down it. Tears streaked down her face. She buried her face in her hands and she felt someone walk over to her. To the surprise of everyone in the room the person who had gone to comfort her was indeed...Sasuke.

"Tell us why all of you are so scared." Sasuke said this as he picked up Sakura bridal style and carried her over to the seat on the couch next to him. He sat her down and then demanded an explanation.

"Souta is my ex. I left him after he tried to rape me." Sakura said in a whisper. Everyone heard her and they immediately became angry.

"Saku-chan called us in tears explaining what had happened. We got scared for her and told her she needed to come back here. She agreed immediately but, we still wish she could've come back on better terms." explained Hinata.

The guys were silent as they listened to the story of their girlfriends' BFF. Sasuke was extremely angry he admitted (in his thoughts) that he had an attraction toward the pink-haired beauty. Hearing this story nearly set him off.

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA ASSHOLE WOULD DO THAT!!" Sasuke yelled.

Everyone was shocked into silence, the Uchiha seemed to be saying a lot more and showing more emotion with the pink-haired girl here.

Already his friends knew he liked her.

"Well, Ice bitch, Souta would be that kinda asshole." Sakura said calmly.

Everyone turned to Sakura, I mean c'mon a GIRL just called THE Sasuke Uchiha Ice Bitch. You don't see that everyday. The girls started laughing with the guys after a long minute of silence before Naruto started cracking up.

"Yo Teme, Sakura-chan just called ya Ice Bitch. Now THAT is funny! HAHAHA!!" said Naruto. After a while of everyone laughing they all decided to leave. They had all programed each others numbers into their cells' just incase Souta bothered any of them.

"Wow, tomorrow I got school." said Sakura while she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

NEXT DAY

Sakura had walked into the principle's office and immediately recognized her Aunt Tsunade, and her Shizune-nee-chan.

They talked for a bit before Sakura was handed her schedule and left.

PD 1: HR, Math: Kakashi.

PD2: Art: Kurenai

PD3: Health: Jaraiya

PD4: LUNCH

PD5: GYM: Gai

PD6: English: Anko

PD7: FREE

PD8: Science: Orochimaru

She made her way toward Kakashi's classroom. As she opened the door she was greeted with screaming.

"MARRY ME BEAUTIFUL!!" yelled one guy.

"HEY SEXY, OVER HERE!" yelled another.

Then there was...

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!"

"YOU SLUT STAY AWAY FROM HIM, HE'S MINE!"

Sakura was wearing a black mini skirt with a tubetop and a jean jacket over it that pronounced her curves. She looked down at what she was wearing and then she looked at what the fangirls were wearing. They all wore shirts that showed their cleavege and skirts that showed their panty's even if they don't bend over.

Sakura looked around the room and spotted Sasuke just to get on the fangirl's nerves she decided to sit next to him.

"Yo Ice bitch." Sakura said and turned to Sasuke.

Everyone in the class was shocked to silence just waiting for the Uchiha to yell at her.

"'sup" was his reply.

Fangirls started screaming that she shouldn't call their Sasuke-kun Ice Bitch.

Sakura sighed, this would be a long day.

Hey, me is back and ready to update! Thank you all for your patience with me and srry if the chappie is short. Damn computer hates to show me if the chapters are long or not. R&R!! BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Konoha high's newest addition**

_Recap:_

_"Yo Ice bitch." Sakura said and turned to Sasuke._

_Everyone in the class was shocked to silence just waiting for the Uchiha to yell at her._

_"'sup" was his reply._

_Fangirls started screaming that she shouldn't call their Sasuke-kun Ice Bitch._

_Sakura sighed, this would be a long day._

_End recap:_

A man with silver hair defying gravity walked in, his face covered by a book. Sakura read the title and her eyebrow started to twitch. It read "Itcha Itcha Paradise"

"Why is my teacher a pervert?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"He's been this way for a while." Sasuke said back.

"Class, we've got a new student, come up and introduce yourself." Kakashi motioned her forward without his eyes ever leaving his book.

She stood infront of the class, seriously ready to turn tail and run/

"Well, um, I'm Sakura Haruno. I like skateboarding and sports, I hate Fangirls, and Fanboys, I also hate perverts. I think that's it." Sakura said scratching the back of her head.

Sasuke may have looked like he showed absolutly no interest, but he was actually paying close attention to what Sakura was saying. He was curious, who could blame him.

Homeroom went by rather quickly, Kakashi sat there and read while everyone else talked. Next she had Art with Kurenai, she had Hinata in that class with her. It was really fun untill some girl named Karin came up to her and started screaming about her having to stay away from 'Sasuke-kun'. Sakura was seriously ready to toss this bitch out the window. When she was just about to the bell rang, so Karin was literally 'saved by the bell'. Health was uneventful, teach is a pervert. Other then that, nothing. And finally, Lunch, her sanctuary. She sat with her friends and their boyfriends, and Sasuke, but hey who cares if she's sitting next to Ice bitch, apparantly the people behind her do.

"Hey, bitch! I thought we told you to stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Karin said glaring at Sakura. The girls behind her nodded.

"Look at you! Why are you so special?! The other girls at this table only sit here because they are dating Sasuke-kun's friends! But, if you ask me they're just using them, to get closer to Sasuke-kun. Sluts." Karin said acting as if she just made the smartest coment in the world.

Sakura saw that Hinata and her other friends were about to cry, that is when she had enough. Sakura stood up turned to Karin and punched her right in the face.

"NO ONE makes my friends cry. This is merely a friendly warning in comparison to what will happen to you if you EVER bring them pain again. Understood?" Sakura asked using a thretening tone.

People looked to Karin for a reply but they had now seen that with just ONE of this girls punches Karin had been knocked out cold. Hinata and the girls started laughing, seeing the fearful faces of everyone in the caff.

"Thank you, Saku-chan!!" The girls chorused.

"Don't worry about it!" Sakura said with a sweet innocent voice in play. The guys looked a bit frightened.

"Sooooo, Forehead girl, guess what?" Ino said having a devious smile on her face.

"What?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes at said blonde.

"There is going to be a sleepover at your house for ALL of us, including the guys." Ino said grinning at Sakura.

"O...K. But, I'm inviting a couple more people." Sakura said pulling out her cell and sending messages to a few people before anyone could even see the names.

The girls squeeled a bit at having there friend agree.

"So who are you inviting other then us?" asked TenTen.

"You'll see tonight." Sakura said smiling evily.

The rest of the day was pretty boring,and Fangirls kept glaring at her.

Hey, ppls. srry i took so long to update, i had to go to a funeral and school started up again. (Damn you Board of Education) ehem srry bout dat . anyway hope you enjoyed this and i send my thanks to my reviewers.

**Dangerously Emerald**

**Meyrinn**

**harunosakua**

**alamodie**

**9taileddmonfoxonbu**

thank you all and i will update soon! Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap_

_"Sooooo, Forehead girl, guess what?" Ino said having a devious smile on her face._

_"What?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes at said blonde._

_"There is going to be a sleepover at your house for ALL of us, including the guys." Ino said grinning at Sakura._

_"O...K. But, I'm inviting a couple more people." Sakura said pulling out her cell and sending messages to a few people before anyone could even see the names._

_The girls squeeled a bit at having there friend agree._

_"So who are you inviting other then us?" asked TenTen._

_"You'll see tonight." Sakura said smiling evily._

_The rest of the day was pretty boring,and Fangirls kept glaring at her._

_End_

Konoha High's Newest Addition

The Sleepover

The doorbell rang at Sakura's house. "Must be the girls." Sakura mumbled to herself, it was already 6:00pm.

As soon as she opened the door she was tackled to the ground by.....INO!

"Pig, get off, your heavy." Sakura said smiling.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ino replied in mock anger.

That's when she noticed that the other girls AND the boys were behind her.

"Ohhhhh, uh, hi?" Sakura said sheepishly. She was already in her pajama's an overly large shirt that once belonged to one of her guy friends and a pair of boxers.

There were various forms of greetings as the rest of them walked in. The girls went upstairs to Sakura's room to get their pj's on while the guys used the guest bedroom.

Sakura sat on the couch waiting for everyone to come down. The first to come down was Sasuke who took a seat next to Sakura on the couch.

"Soooo..." Sakura was never really one for silence, there has to be some kind of noise.

"Hn." Sasuke is content with the silence, such oppisites aren't they.

"'Hn' isn't a word Ice bitch." Sakura's glare was focused on the poor poor Uchiha.

"Of course it is pinky." Sasuke glared right back into those emerald orbs.

Sakura's glare intensified at the knickname. "What. Did. You. Call. Me. Icebitch.?" Sakura looked absolutely murderous.

"I called yo pinky. Is there a problem with that?" Sasuke smirked.

Before Sakura could lunge at the Uchiha as she had planned to do, the guys and girls chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Hinata asked the question.

Sakura was still glaring death at the Uchiha. "She's fine, right pinky?" Sasuke put his arm around her shoulders, and now her glare was focused on the offending limb.

"Remove your arm before I remove it ya chiken-ass haired bastard." Sakura hissed like an angry cat.

Sasuke simply smirked at her and said, "Make me."

Before Sakura could bodily harm the 'Chiken-ass haired bastard' the doorbell rang. Sakura got up off the couch and stomped toward the door mumbling obsenities all the way.

The girls stared worridly after Sakura and the guys just looked on amused, even emotionless Sai.

Sakura yanked the door open ready to yell at whoever was on the other side. But she paused and a radient smile spread over her face. "PANDA-CHAN! KANKY-CHAN!" She yelled as she jumped on the red-head locking her arms around his neck and locking her legs around his waist.

The brunette behind them just started laughing at the scene. Temari and the other girls had to hold onto their boyfriends for support or they would have fell over from laughing so refused to let go of the red-head so he had to carry her over to the couch and sit with her on his lap with the brunette following and laughing.

"Hey guys!" Temari said happily and hugged the brunette who tried to escape her grip.

"Nooooo get it off get it off!" The brunette said teasingly.

Sasuke didn't know why but he wanted to hurt the red-head. But he settled for glaring.

"Ok peoplez! This is Gaara and Kankuro. You already know the girls so that's, Hina-chan's boyfriend Naruto. Ino-pig's boyfriend Sai. Tem-chan's boyfriend Shikamaru -glares were delivered-. Ten-chan's boyfriend Neji. And this is Sasuke Uchiha also known as Ice Bitch, or Chiken-ass haired bastard." Sakura did the introductions.

"Ice Bitch?"

"Chiken-ass haired bastard?"

The two new arrivals said simultaniously.

"Suits him." they both said after carefully examining the Uchiha.

"OK NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Ino said, er, yelled.

Ino found the stereo and put on some music. Some people just talked. Sakura remained oblivious to the pair of onyx eyes watching her.

**Hey people I'm really sorry about how I've been acting. I've been going into on and off mini depressions. But now that I'm out of school for the summer, that'll help some. Again I'm sorry and if any of you read any of my other stories, I will be continueing ALL of them. Sorry again. And just so you know, on my youtube account I will be showing previews for fanfics that I will be writing by request. I hope you all forgive me and I hope you'll be patient with me for when I go into my depressions and can't write. Well, enough of that on with the story.**

**And special thanks to all my reviewers who were all so very patient during my depressions.**

**AngelCerryBlossom**

**xxx3dlove**

**Shousei Kenkou**

**'.babe.-**

**ssraja10**

**harunosakua**

**jesselovemeto**

**mukurin**

**ColdAndDistant**

**kinara-chan**

**9taileddemonfoxonbu**

**alamodie**

**Meyrinn**

**XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX**

**KAIULANI020792**

**vivigrlforever**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**xXThisWarIsOurs09Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konoha High's Newest Addition**

**Chapter 6**

_Recap_

_Sasuke didn't know why but he wanted to hurt the red-head. But he settled for glaring._

_"Ok peoplez! This is Gaara and Kankuro. You already know the girls so that's, Hina-chan's boyfriend Naruto. Ino-pig's boyfriend Sai. Tem-chan's boyfriend Shikamaru -glares were delivered-. Ten-chan's boyfriend Neji. And this is Sasuke Uchiha also known as Ice Bitch, or Chiken-ass haired bastard." Sakura did the introductions._

_"Ice Bitch?"_

_"Chiken-ass haired bastard?"_

_The two new arrivals said simultaniously._

_"Suits him." they both said after carefully examining the Uchiha._

_"OK NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Ino said, er, yelled._

_Ino found the stereo and put on some music. Some people just talked. Sakura remained oblivious to the pair of onyx eyes watching her._

_End recap_

**Chappie 6: A new arrival and Truth or Dare**

"OKAY NOW IT'S TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE!!" Ino yelled.

And so everyone sat in a big circle. The order was, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Naruto and back to Sasuke.

"Hey forehead girl didn't you invite another girl?" Ino asked counting out the people.

"Yep, but she said she'd be a little late." Sakura said distracted trying to find a bottle to see who'd go first.

"Who'd you invite?" asked Temari.

Sakura looked right at Gaara and said, "A certain brunette with green eyes and just happened to be born the same day as me." Sakura smirked as a blush spread across Gaara's face.

"What brunette?" Hinata asked slyly.

"No one!" Gaara said quickly then turned away blushing.

"Awwwww." the girls cooed.

Then the doorbell rang. "That's her, you guys start and I'll be right back."

At the door

Sakura opened the door to reveal a brunette with green eyes with a little gold mixed in in some pots. "Sakura! How's my lil sis?" The brunette asked.

"You're only 3 minutes older. But I'm good." Sakura replied.

"Good! So ya gonna let your sister i or are you gonna leave me out here."

Sakura laughed and stepped aside to let her in.

In the living room

Sakura and a brunette walked in and sat between Gaara and Sasuke. Sakura next to Sasuke and the new arrival next to Gaara.

"Guys, this is Colleen. Colleen, this is Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata. You know the rest of us." Sakura introdused.

"Yup. Hey Kanky, Tem, Panda-kun." She smiled at them all.

"Colleen's a nickname person she loves making them up. She's also my twin so that explains the resemblance." Sakura explained.

"Nicknames huh, she'll get along with Sai great." Naruto said then proceeded to glare at Sai.

"Nah Colleen only does awesome nicknames she wont make fun of ya. Watch, Colleen, give Naruto a nickname." Sakura said.

"Kay!" She scrutinized Naruto carefully then finally said, "Fox-kun."

"That's- actually not bad, WAY better than Sai's." Naruto grinned.

"Hmmmm. So we gonna play truth or dare or what?" TenTen said getting slightly impaitent.

TenTen spun the bottle and it landed on Gaara. "Gaara, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." he said calmly.

"I dare you to kiss Colleen." she said.

You could see both his and Colleen's blushes as he kissed her gently on the lips. Gaara smiled slightly and turned away from Colleen not seeing the small smile on Colleen's face.

"I didn't say where to kiss her." TenTen said teasingly. Gaara's blush deepened then.

Gaara spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sakura said after a moment.

"What do you really think of Icebitch over there?" Gaara asked.

"He's ok." She replied simply before spinning the bottle.

Sasuke's mind

**'OK?!?! JUST OK?!?! Noooooo my beloved cherryblossom you must love me dammit!!!'**

'Who the hell are you?'

**'I'm your inner persona. I'm so sexy and awesome! But our cherryblossom doesn't think so!! wahhhhh T.T'**

'What the hell? Our cherryblossom, where did that come from?'

**'You know you loooooove her!'**

'No I do-'

**'Shhhh, our lovely cherryblossom is speaking'**

End Sasuke's mind

The bottle had landed on Colleen. "Truth or dare sis?"

"Hmmm, Truth."

"How do you really feel about Gaara and that kiss."

Colleen's blush rivaled both Sakura's hair and a tomatoe. "I liked the kiss....and Gaara a lot." She said quietly looking down. Gaara practically radiated happiness.

"The girls 'awwwwwwed' as he kissed Colleen on the cheek.

Then the lights went out and an ominous knocking sounded on the door.

No one wanted to go to the door, but Colleen wasn't afraid so she opened the door and on the other side was...."Souta" she growled out.

**Hope y'all liked it!**

**xXLittleMissKissXx:**** I luv Gaara too, and Colleen is my OC she just happens to have my name ;)**

**harunosakua:**** lol, that's the idea. jealousy always makes for an interesting story.**

**jesselovemeto:**** Glad you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

_The bottle had landed on Colleen. "Truth or dare sis?"_

_"Hmmm, Truth."_

_"How do you really feel about Gaara and that kiss."_

_Colleen's blush rivaled both Sakura's hair and a tomatoe. "I liked the kiss....and Gaara a lot." She said quietly looking down. Gaara practically radiated happiness._

_"The girls 'awwwwwwed' as he kissed Colleen on the cheek._

_Then the lights went out and an ominous knocking sounded on the door._

_No one wanted to go to the door, but Colleen wasn't afraid so she opened the door and on the other side was...."Souta" she growled out._

"Yes, how are you dear Colleen. You're certainly looking well." he said staring at her chest.

"My face is up here dickhead." Colleen replied.

"I know." he smirked at her. Bloody **smirked** at her.

"Fuck you." She said.

"Is that an offer." Before Gaara or anyone else could go kill him, Colleen had lunged at him.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!!" she snarled punching him in the gut.

Gaara and Kankuro went to restrain her as per Sakura's request.

"Colleen! You aren't allowed to go to jail for murder!" Sakura yelled semi-laughing at the enormous bruise forming on Souta's face.

Kankuro and Gaara had succeeded in restraining her but she still had a glare that would rival an Uchiha death glare directed at Souta.

"Just give me 5 minutes in a room with him. Just 5 minutes." Colleen muttered.

"-sigh- Souta just go. No one in this house wants to see you **ever** again. And if you ever say **anything** like that to Colleen or Sakura again I'll kill you myself." most were surprised to hear this coming from Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke surprised. What had gotten into him?

"Fine...I'll go, but I'll be back for you Sakura and your sister too." and that's when Colleen started straining against Kankuro and Gaara.

"I'll kill him! **No one** talks to **my** sister like that!" Colleen had pure rage in her eyes.

Souta left and Sasuke calmly shut the door while Kankuro and Gaara dragged Colleen back into the living room.

"Hey. What are we gonna do about Souta? He basically threatened you and Colleen, Sakura." Ino asked her eyes clouded with concern.

"Just give me 5 minutes in a locked room with him. I'll need a paperclip, a pen, clay, a stuffed animal, and lots of rubberbands. -insert evil laugh-" Colleen said grinning evily.

"What are you gonna do with those things?" TenTen had this freaked out look on her face.

"Hehehehe. No one is allowed to mess with my sister but me. Those things are all I'll need. -evil chuckling-" a bunch of the people -even the guys- scooted away.

"-sigh- You're so overprotective." Sakura sighed.

"Damn straight!" Colleen replied.

"It's kinda late I think we should all go to sleep." Hinata commented.

"Kay." And so they all went to sleep, some dreaming about their significant other. Some wondering what the hell Colleen's gonna do to Souta with the items she mentioned.

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura awoke to flashes going off in her face. "What the hell?"

That's when she realized someone was cuddling up to her. She looked down and saw Sasuke.

And that's when....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke jumped awake and looked around. Everyone else started laughing while Sakura hyperventalated.

When they'd all calmed down TenTen asked, "Hey guys? Where's Colleen?"

Many looked around the house for her or a note but found niether and Sakura was starting to worry.

That's when a knock sounded on the door.

**Hey guys! I'm getting this chappie in real quick it's still hard for me to sit and type so yea. Hope ya liked it!**

**devoted2charmed: I haven't watched Naruto Shippuuden so I didn't know about Matsuri till you mentioned her. Sorryz!**

**XxSCENEandHEARDxX: Glad you like it!**

**harunosakua: I know I luvz Gaara!**

**9taileddemonfoxonbu: Sorry it's short I'm trying to make it longer but it's hard with all the stress and everythin I'm going threw right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

_When they'd all calmed down TenTen asked, "Hey guys? Where's Colleen?"_

_Many looked around the house for her or a note but found niether and Sakura was starting to worry._

_That's when a knock sounded on the door._

Sakura opened the door and waiting on the other side were two police officers. "Can I help you, officers?" Sakura asked.

"No ma'am we're just informing the neighborhood that a house was broken into down the street. The suspect is most likely a male with dark hair if our witness is correct. Be careful at night now." the first officer explained.

"Thank you sir, I'll be careful." Sakura said.

"Bye ma'am." And the officers left. Shortly after there was another knock on the door. Sakura opened it and saw no one she wanted to see.

"What the fuck do **you** want?" Sakura glared at her visitor.

"Who is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked coming up behind her, thinking it might have been Souta.

A gasp was heard and Sasuke finnally looked over Sakura's head to see who the "visitor" was. ". Sasuke-kun!!! You can't be here with this pink-headed bitch!!!!!" Karin yelled.

"Original." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WHORE!" Karin screamed atracting the attention of the other occupants of the house.

"How did you even know where I live?" Sakura muttered again ignoring the red-headed banshee.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?!?!?!" she screeched again.

Sakura slammed the door shut and headed toward the kitchen. "I'm hungry"

The other people in the house watched her walk into the kitchen then burst out laughing. "That's our Saku!" the girls chorused.

Sasuke even chuckled a little. "OH SHIT WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Naruto yelled and then it was a madhouse everyone rushing around. But Sakura's mind wandered, to her older sister who was still missing.

'Where are you?'

SCHOOL HOMEROOM

The gang showed up late but they still got there before Kakashi and guess who was sitting on Kakashi's desk surrounded by guys yelling proclamations of love.... why Colleen of course. She looked highly uncomfortable and embarassed. Gaara looked pissed. Sakura pushed her way through the guys and grabbed Colleen's arm pulling her out of the crowd. After Sakura reached the back of the room where the others had sat down Gaara pulled Colleen away from Sakura and made her sit on his lap. Her face turned cherry red and the others laughed at her expense. She smacked the majority of them upside the head which only caused them to laugh harder.

Colleen stared at the door that had just opened and almost immediately her face hardened into a glare. "**You."** her voice was harder then her glare and the malice and rage radiated off her.

"Good to see you too Colleen, Sakura. Refresh my memory, what were the nicknames you two had in our old school? I remember Sakura's was Angel, for her purity. And you, what was it? She-wolf, for your hmmm, what was it again?" Souta smirked as he stood infront of Colleen.

"Shut it Souta." Sakura glared but her glare wasn't near as intense as Colleen's, Sakura was still a little intimidated by Souta.

"**My what?"**

**'Woah, sis is real mad. I haven't heard her use the demonic voice since- ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

'This is bad. The demonic voice means she's ready to kill.'

**'Yay, we get to watch Souta get massacred by our sis!'**

'Do you not understand the seriousness of this situation?!?!'

**'Yup, but you remember what he tried to do. I wanna kill him too.'**

"Sakura dear, may I inform you of something?" Souta asked sweetly smiling at Sakura now.

"What?" it was more of a whisper of anything.

"You are looking very delicious today." he smirked at her before a cruel smile spread accross his lips.

"**THAT'S IT!!!!" **Colleen Screamed lunging toward Souta.

She landed on top of him and wrapped her hands around his throat. It took six of the fanboys to pry her fingers from around his neck and pull her off him.

"**IF YOU EVER COME WITHIN 10 FEET OF MY SISTER AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" **Colleen struggled against the boys holding her back.

And then Kakashi walked in....

"Ok then."

**Hope y'all liked it. I tried to make it long but i really don't know if it is. I thank all my readers for being patient while I've been recovering -still recovering actually- And I thank all those who's stories helped me through the three weeks I was out of school and bored to tears.**

**Readers:**

**sasusaku11: Thank you, here's the update**

**XxSCENEandHEARDxX: Here it is!**

**xXLittleMissKissXx: sasu-chan's a cuddler, it's so obvious ;)**

**'-CherryBlossom1997: lol yupperz**

**devoted2charmed: If only if only, cyberhouse plus cyberbeach=Happy oooo plus we could create the perfect guy, lol**

**Authors/ Stories: (Read these stories they are magnificent!)**

**Paradise Found by Habit**

**Mist Maiden by numberoneklutz**

**Broken Seashells by Vesper chan**

**Bus Stop Acquaintances by flame67**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all this is for all my loyal readers!**

**Thank you all for your support!**

Colleen sat calmly on Gaara's lap faster than anyone could have imagined she could. Kakashi didn't even see her being held back by the fanboys.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked the class.

Colleen stood and walked toward Kakashi with teary eyes. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt anything, but that boy over there -points at Souta- said some very hurtful things to me and I just-" Colleen covered her face and started to sob.

"Awwwww." Kakashi hugged her trembling form. "Shhh, it's ok, I'll make sure that mean boy is punished thouroughly, ok?" Colleen looked up and him letting her lower lip tremble.

"Th-Thank you sir." she studdered.

"Get up boy, I'm taking you to the principles office!" Kakashi hauled Souta up by his colar and half dragged him out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"And **that** is how I never get in trouble." Colleen turned toward her group of friends and smirked.

"It's true, she even got out of getting arrested the first time Souta tried to talk to me after the incident." Sakura mentioned.

"You are an evil genious." Naruto said randomly with awe.

"Thank you, Thank you." Colleen bowed.

The class laughed and Colleen rejoined her group, noticing the glances Sasuke kept throwing at Sakura.

"Hmmmmmm." Colleen hummed.

"No." Sakura said immediately.

"What?! But you don't even know what I was thinking!" Colleen defended herself.

"That's your matchmaking hum." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest trying to stare down her twin sister.

"But- But- PLEASE!!" Colleen cried giving Sakura puppy eyes.

"No. There's a 99.9% chance you're trying to matchmake ME. So no."

Colleen started to sniffle. "Please." Sakura's will broke.

"......Fine."

"YAY!" Sakura fell back from her sisters hug. There's a reason her sister had many animal related knicknames. Her hugs weren't hugs. She pounced on ya.

"Oh yeah. So why was your knickname She-wolf?" Naruto asked.

Sakura and Colleen exchanged glances, and Colleen nodded. "My sister used to be a playgirl."

"What?! Seriously?" the disbelief showed clearly on the boys faces.

"Yep, ya know that song, She wolf by Shakira? The song applies to me a lot more than some believe it should. But I have lots of knicknames and I like wolves so it doesn't really bother me. And I haven't been a playgirl in a long while so yeah." Colleen looked straight at Gaara for the last sentence. He smiled in response. 'I know' he mouthed at her.

Colleen smiled and decided she was very content with today. She got to choke Souta, Gaara still likes her, and her sister isn't as afraid of Souta anymore. What could possibly go wrong?

"YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY THE LOVELIEST FLOWER I HAVE EVER MET. I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE. IN THE NAME OF YOUTH BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Rock Lee shouted from behind Colleen.

"Gahhh!" Colleen jumped then hid behind the closest available person, using them as a shield. "Back, Back I say, Back!" Colleen shoved Kankuro toward the 'Green Blob' and ran to hide behind Gaara. Her hearty was still beating a million miles a minute.

"MY PRECIOUS FLOWER YOU MUSN'T HIDE BEHIND THAT HORRID TROUBLE MAKER. COME TO THE EVER YOUTHFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!" Colleen blinked.

"Damn he's hyper." Colleen muttered.

The group snickered. "Er hi Lee, but I already have a boyfriend. We can still be friends though." Colleen always was the nice one.

"Oh ok. BUT FEAR NOT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP, YOU WILL LOVE ME BEAUTIFUL COLLEEN!" Lee then left the classroom.

"Bye?" Colleen muttered before sitting back on Gaara's lap. "Well that was interesting."

**Timeskip: Gym**

"I have this bad feeling about Colleen today." Sakura mentioned to Sasuke as they headed for Gym.

"Well, here's where we part ways so I'll see ya up there." Sasuke said waving goodbye.

"Yeah, see ya." Sakura went into the lockerroom changed into her P.E. uniform and headed upstairs to the gym.

She saw the gang seated on the bleachers talking and she headed over to them. "Hey guys, have you seen Colleen?" Sakura asked.

The chorus of nos made her worry, shouldn't she be here by now.

"YOUTHFUL STUDENTS WE ARE GOING TO PLAY VOLLYBALL! SAKURA, COLLEEN, GAARA, SASUKE, TENTEN, NEJI, TEMARI, SHIKAMARU, NARUTO, HINATA, SAI, AND INO, ON ONE TEAM. KARIN, AMI, SUIGETSU, JUUGO, KABUTO, ZAKU, KIN, DOSU, DAN, RIKU, HIROSHI, AND DON ON THE OTHER, LETS PLAY."

Karin, Ami, and Kin giggled, " Gai-sensei sir, Colleen's not here."

"I SEE THEN DON YOU WILL SIT THIS OUT!"

"Whatever."

**Timeskip: Middle of Volleyball Game**

"SAKURA HARUNO YOU ARE WANTED IN THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!"

"OK! See ya later guys!"

Sakura left the gym and headed straight for the principles office. As she entered she noticed that Shizune and Tsunade looked like they'd been crying. "What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Shizune let out a sob and hugged Sakura. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Shizune said sobbing into Sakura's shoulder.

"What?" Sakura hugged her back, confused and worried now.

"Sakura, have a seat." Tsunade said pulled Shizune off her.

"I think I'd rather stand." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry to tell you that the plane your father was riding in to come home, crashed into the ocean early yesterday morning. There were no survivors." Tsunade said this with a stone face.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. "Wh-What?"

"And I'm afraid about an hour ago your sister was hit by a car while crossing the street to get to your house. The doctors have informed me that with how badly she was injured, she is in a coma and may never come out of it." Sakura fell to her knees and Tsunade stood quickly and rushed to her side. She hugged her with everything she's got. "I'm sorry, so sorry." Tsunade whispered to the sobbing young woman.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her mother's gone, her father is gone, her sister may die soon as well. It was far too much. And dear Sakura promtly passed out in the arms of her beloved aunt.

****

**Narutorockerz: Thank you for the compliment, I hope you like this chapter too, i tell ya i cried writing this.**

**harunosakua: Thank you, here is the update**

**Theary15: Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

_"I'm sorry to tell you that the plane your father was riding in to come home, crashed into the ocean early yesterday morning. There were no survivors." Tsunade said this with a stone face._

_Sakura's breath caught in her throat. "Wh-What?"_

_"And I'm afraid about an hour ago your sister was hit by a car while crossing the street to get to your house. The doctors have informed me that with how badly she was injured, she is in a coma and may never come out of it." Sakura fell to her knees and Tsunade stood quickly and rushed to her side. She hugged her with everything she's got. "I'm sorry, so sorry." Tsunade whispered to the sobbing young woman._

_Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her mother's gone, her father is gone, her sister may die soon as well. It was far too much. And dear Sakura promtly passed out in the arms of her beloved aunt._

Sakura woke up on a cot in the nurses office. All of her friends were around her with tears in their eyes. Once they'd seen that she was awake the girls hugged her and started to sob. "Oh Sakura, We're so sorry!"

Sakura just laid their for a minute confused, until she remembered the events before she'd passed out. The tears overflowed and streamed down her face. "Dad. Colleen." She let out between choked sobs.

Sasuke carefully pushed the girls hugging her aside and sat next to her on the cot. He pulled her to him and let her cry on his shoulder. The girls turned and latched onto their guys. Gaara stood quietly next to the cot, he stared blankly at the white linen covering it. Kankuro had his hand on Gaara's shoulder, giving him a sad look.

"Sakura, are you ok to go to the hospital?" Tsunade asked from the doorway.

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and wiped her eyes. "Y-Yeah, let's g-go."

The group stood and prepared to drive to the hospital that now housed one of their beloved friends.

**Hospital**

They walked up to the reception desk. An older nurse sat behind the desk, when she looked up a small smile graced her face. "Hello, who is it you would like to see?"

"Haruno Colleen." Tsunade made her way to the front of the group. They waited as patiently as they could while the nurse typed in the name.

"Here we are. Room 313, the elevator is right over there." The nurse pointed in that direction and smiled again at the departing groups back.

The group stood in the elevator, watching the numbers light up as they reached a new floor. The elevator dinged as they reached the 3rd floor. The group stepped out and walked down the hall to the room labeled 313.

They were afraid to go in. Going in would confirm that all this was actually happening. With a resolved sigh, Sakura made her way to the door and slowly pushed it open.

It wasn't a small room, but neither was it large. It was the perfect size for a single patient, a few visitors, and a nurse or two to move around freely.

Sakura exhaled and tentatively stepped toward the bed that contained an unconscious young woman. "Colleen." the emotion contained in that single solitary word had the rest of the group hesitating before moving into the room.

There were two chairs situated next to the bed. Sakura took one and Gaara took the other. Though on the outside Gaara betrayed nothing, if you looked into his eyes you'd be able to see the deep sadness in them. He remained strong for he would not show weakness in front of his friends.

"Your just like her." Sakura said out of the blue.

Everyone had already been seated and stayed silent untill Sakura spoke up.

Gaara glanced at her, "What do you mean?"

Sakura turned to him. "You hide your sadness. You hide your emotions. You don't let anyone see your moments of weakness. Exactly like Colleen. She'd suffer in silence or go find somewhere away from everyone so that her sadness would not affect those around her. She may see herself as selfish and self centered. But she never was. If she was depressed and walked in to see someone sad or upset. She'd push her own feelings to the back of her mind and focus on that person."

A small humorless chuckle. "So much mocking followed her. And yet… Even if they hated her and mocked her and were her worst enemies… She'd help you with whatever you needed."

Gaara sniffed lightly, hardly noticeable, and yet the occupants of the room caught it. "What's your point?"

"If she were awake she'd be telling you exactly what she told me after our mother died,"

"Don't hold it in, it'll only hurt worse in the end."

Two different female voices said that last line. Sakura's and that of the unconscious woman's. The occupants of the room gasped but realized the woman was still asleep. "But, how?"

"Some speak in their sleep. It isn't entirely unheard of but it is rare." A nurse stood at the door. "Visiting hours are over I'm going to have to ask you to leave." They nodded and stood to go.

Sakura and Gaara were the last to leave, they both took a last look into the room before heading out. None of them knew how they'd be able to handle school tomorrow.

**I hope you like this chapter my lovely readers, I kinda liked it.**

**Love ya!**

**-Bella**


	11. Chapter 11

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Inner'**

_Lyrics_

**Three Weeks Later**

Sakura sat alone in Colleen's hospital room. Gaara'd barely left Colleen's side since the accident. Temari and Kankuro dragged him out the door not too long ago so he could get some fresh air.

Sakura sighed and watched the steady rise and fall of Colleen's chest. At least she was breathing okay again.

"Stupid bitches." Colleen mumbled. Sakura leaned closer to hear what Colleen had to say. The doctors were amazed she could talk while in a coma. They'd started to ask her questions and surprisingly, she'd answer.

"Whose a stupid bitch?" Sakura leaned in close to hear.

"Karin and her evil army of skanks." Colleen smirked, then all emotions left her face.

Sakura laughed slightly then asked, "Why are they bitches?"

Colleen looked slightly angry. "You want a list? They set me up! They told me Sakura…" She cut off, the heart monitor started to go crazy. Sakura stood and hit the button that would call the nurse.

Shizune burst into the room, a sedative ready in her hand. She injected it into the young brunette woman's arm. She sighed in relief when her heart rate returned to a normal and healthy level. "What happened?" Shizune looked worriedly at Sakura.

"She was talking to me and looked so…angry. Then the monitor just…" She trailed off at the end.

"Okay, that's not unheard of. Some patients have nightmares that make them freak out. It's perfectly fine." Shizune looked relieved.

Sakura sighed in relief, "Good."

Shizune smiled at Sakura, then patted her shoulder in a form of comfort. Shizune turned and left the room.

Sakura sighed and looked at the only other occupant of the room. Wake up soon Colleen, it's just not the same without you. Gaara's a mess, it's killing him to see you like this…"

Sakura sighed one last time before leaving the room.

**Colleen **

"It's so dark and cold." Colleen looked out to the dark abyss and shivered.

A voice echoed, chasing away the chill.

"Wake up soon Colleen…"

"Sakura?" Colleen asked the darkness.

"Gaara's a mess, it's killing him to see you like this…"

"Sakura? Sakura! Wait!" Colleen stood and started to run toward where she thought she'd heard her sister's voice.

Colleen heard a sigh, then…. Nothing.

"Sakura?" Colleen only heard silence. She collapsed to her knees and let out a sob.

She heard a door open and close. Another sigh, male this time. "Come back to me…"

"Gaara?" Colleen wiped away her tears.

"Come back to me Colleen, there is so much we still planned to do…planned to see. Come back, my little wolf. Come back to me." Colleen cried out and ran toward his voice.

**Hospital room**

Gaara sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed, he said what he needed to say. He took the CD player his brother had brought in and placed in one of Colleen's mix CD's. Ironically their favorite song was the first one to play.

_Despite the lies that you're making Your love is mine for the taking My love is Just waiting To turn your tears to roses I will be the one that's gonna hold you I will be the one that you run to My love is A burning, consuming fire [Chorus:]No You'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear my whispers in the dark No You'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear my whispers in the dark You feel so lonely and ragged You lay here broken and naked My love is Just waiting To clothe you in crimson roses I will be the one that's gonna find you I will be the one that's gonna guide you My love is A burning, consuming fire _

A tear escaped Gaara's eye. The next song began to play.

_I dreamed I was missingYou were so scaredBut no one would listenCause no one else caredAfter my dreamingI woke with this fearWhat am I leavingWhen I'm done hereSo if you're asking meI want you to know[Chorus]When my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedAnd don't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the rest[End Chorus]Don't be afraidI've taken my beatingI've shed but I madeI'm strong on the surfaceNot all the way throughI've never been perfectBut neither have youSo if you're asking meI want you to know[Chorus]When my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the rest[End Chorus]ForgettingAll the hurt insideYou've learned to hide so wellPretendingSomeone else can come and save me from myselfI can't be who you are[Chorus]When my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the restForgettingAll the hurt insideYou've learned to hide so wellPretendingSomeone else can come and save me from myselfI can't be who you areI can't be who you are_

"So like you to love that song." Gaara whispered smiling softly at Colleen's sleeping form.

"Gaara!" Colleen screamed as she sat up panting. Gaara sat shocked for only a moment before tears gathered in his eyes and he lunged toward the young woman.

"Colleen!" Gaara hugged her and she clutched at his clothes her green eyes shooting wildly around completely unable to see at present.

Gaara pressed the nurses button and kept hugging Colleen, trying to calm her, it was working.

The door burst open. Shizune, followed closely by Tsunade and Sakura, walked into the room then immediately froze.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. A moment later the shock wore off and she ran toward the bed flinging her arms around her sister.

After a few minutes of hugging and smiling. Sakura pulled away, put on the sternest face she could muster and said, "You are in sooooooo much trouble young lady!"

**Here it is, love ya all!**

**-Bella**


	12. Chapter 12

_Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. A moment later the shock wore off and she ran toward the bed flinging her arms around her sister._

_After a few minutes of hugging and smiling. Sakura pulled away, put on the sternest face she could muster and said, "You are in sooooooo much trouble young lady!"_

Colleen held onto Gaara and watched as Sakura lectured her with a huge smile on my face.

"You just reminded me of something Sakura, I have to go beat the shit out of those bitches who put me here." Colleen moved to get up but was stopped by Gaara.

"What do you mean, "…who put me here."?" Gaara asked with a murderous look on his face.

Colleen very bluntly replied, "The bitch and her army of skanks told me Souta attacked Sakura and she ran home. So I left for home and all of a sudden everything went dark. I don't know what happened."

"You were hit by a car." Shikamaru said as he led the others into the room.

All the girls brightened up yelled "Colleen!" and launched at her.

"So that's what you meant when you said they set you up." Sakura mumbled.

"Yep, and they shall pay very dearly." Colleen proceeded to let out an evil laugh. "MUWAHAHAHAHA"

Everyone else slowly backed away except for Sakura and Gaara. When the two were stared at they replied. "Why do you think I noticed her in the first place?" -Gaara. "Where do you think my evilness comes from?" -Sakura.

Sasuke hugged Sakura from behind and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure we ca channel that evil energy into something more productive."

Colleen's face went blank, "Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember all rules, guidelines, and conditions?"

"-sigh- Yes."

"Have you informed him?"

"No."

Colleen's eyes move over the other girls, "Do you all remember?"

All-"Yes."

"Have they been informed?"

All-"No"

"Correct that unless you want to send them into the wolf's den unprepared." Colleen's smile went from evil to tired.

"They will pass all your test with flying colors."-Girls

"Then let's start now. Boys, I ask a question you answer it truthfully, kay?"

Sasuke-"Hn."

Neji- "Hn."

Naruto-"YES MAAM!"

Shikamaru- "Troublesome, Fine."

Sai- "-Fake smile- Okay."

Colleen looks at TenTen and Sakura, "They speak Colleen?"

The girls burst out laughing. The guys looked on confused untill someone finally asked what that meant.

"Hn."-Colleen.

The guys smiled and sat in the newly brought up chairs.

"Okay, first question, say one of my girls ended up in the hospital -it's not gonna happen unless they are giving me a niece or nephew by the way- what would you do?"

The guys looked at each other and simultaneously replied, "Never leave her side."

Colleen nodded, giving nothing away. "Will you protect them?"

The boys didn't even hesitate, "With everything I have and everything I am."

"Last question, What is she to you?"

Neji- "My life."

Shikamaru- "My future wife"

Naruto- "My soul."

Sai- "My everything."

Sasuke- "My weakness."

The boys were nervous, they knew that if they didn't win Colleen over, their girls may very well leave them. They value Colleen's words and advice over even their own blood relatives.

Colleen opened her eyes after 3 whole minutes of thought, "I want lots of nieces and nephews…. And a fair warning, the only warning you get. Hurt them in ANY way. And I will remove vital parts of your anatomy."

The guys smiled but non-chalantly covered their "Vital anatomy parts".

The girls laughed then looked at Gaara, "Same three questions."

"I don't plan on that happening again unless she is having my child." Colleen blushed and smiled.

"I will protect her with my life, and my soul if it comes down to it."

"She is my sun, moon, and stars, my whole world."

Colleen turned and kissed Gaara.

"Girls, there is only one thing I can think of to make this more perfect. Run little lambs, she-wolf is coming to get you." Colleen grinned thinking of the skanks and of course, Souta.

**Love ya'll!**

**-Bella**


	13. Chapter 13

_The girls laughed then looked at Gaara, "Same three questions."_

_"I don't plan on that happening again unless she is having my child." Colleen blushed and smiled._

_"I will protect her with my life, and my soul if it comes down to it."_

_"She is my sun, moon, and stars, my whole world."_

_Colleen turned and kissed Gaara._

_"Girls, there is only one thing I can think of to make this more perfect. Run little lambs, she-wolf is coming to get you." Colleen grinned thinking of the skanks and of course, Souta._

"Talking"

"**Demonic voices" ****J**

_Journal Entries_

_Flashback/Recap_

Colleen and Sakura skipped down the hall toward their first period class. The rest of the girls and the boys were waiting outside the classroom. "HIIIIIIIIIIII GUUUUYSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Colleen yelled dragging Sakura along behind her.

Sasuke took Sakura away from Colleen and hugged her from behind. Colleen pouted, "I was using her ya know."

"As what?" Sasuke asked.

"My anchor." Colleen replied.

"Why do you need an anchor." Sasuke asked.

Colleen smirked, "Hn. Why don't you figure it out. I'm sure Sakura has thoroughly warned you….and everyone else about me."

"OI BITCH I WANNA TALK TO YOU!" Behind Colleen and Sakura stood the evil bitch and her army of skanks. (A/N: I'm so not biased….)

"What do **you** people want?" Sakura asked.

"We wanna talk to the slutty bitch next to you." Karin said pointing at Colleen.

"**Don't**** talk about my sister like that." **Sakura hissed.

The group blinked, Sakura's demonic voice was almost as scary as Colleen. Colleen smiled, those who didn't know her only saw a smirk.

"Ah yes, Karin, good to see you again, not. Now why don't you go be a good little slut and go play with Souta." Colleen grabbed Sakura's hand and led her into the classroom.

"YOU BI-" Karin started but was interrupted.

"**Don't**** start with me."** Colleen glared. The ska- I mean group of girls took a collective step back, fear written all over their faces. (A/N: I'm so not biased, psh I wasn't going to call them skanks. Psh course not.)

"**Normally I would be the better person and give you the benefit of the doubt. But as circumstance would have it, that is completely impossible. Now, get the fuck out of my face before I rearrange yours."** (A/N: my apologies to all those who dislike cursing, but it fits in better.) Colleen grabbed Sakura, effectively pulling her away from Sasuke and led her into homeroom.

Inside the room, Colleen pulled Sakura all the way to the back. "Now, I do believe you said you kept a journal for me of everything that's happened in the last three weeks. Including how you got together with Sasuke." Colleen asked still trying to calm down.

"Yep, here." Sakura pulled out the notebook and handed it to Colleen. The group gathered around Colleen and Sakura's desks, talking about random stuff.

_Hey Colleeeeeeeen!_

_So the doctors have high hopes that you'll wake up soon cause you're all young and healthy so I'm gonna keep a journal of all the stuff that happens cause I know you hate being left out of the loop. The girls are gonna help me. Okay so this is the first day I visited you, I was talking to Gaara and you SPOKE with me, I was so happy! I know you are gonna wake up. Okay so I broke down and passed out cause Tsunade and Shizune told me dad's plane crashed and that there were no survivors and then they told me you got hit by a car and were in a coma and I got so upset and scared I just passed out. Me and Gaara didn't want to leave you but we knew we had to. Now everybody is gonna say something to ya._

_Sakura: Love ya sis! I know you'll get better soon!_

_Sasuke: Didn't know you all that long but I think when you wake up we'll get to be pretty good friends. Rest well._

_Temari: You better get better! Wow, that just confused me. But seriously, get better. Who else is gonna help me plot evil ideas that you can't possibly get caught for, it's impossible without you! Love ya!_

_Shikamaru: This is very troublesome but you seem cool so get better soon okay?_

_Ino: Girl you better be okay! Who'll French braid my hair for me! Love ya girl! Get better!_

_Sai: Get better soon._

_TenTen: Get better Colleen, I still need my sparing partner and who else is gonna help me beat up Souta-teme._

_Neji: I look forward to your recovery._

_Hinata: Feel better Colleen-chan we all love you and want to see you up and about again!_

_Naruto: GET BETTER BELIEVE IT! HOPE YA FEEL BETTER!_

_Kankuro: Get better little girl, or my pranks will horribly suffer._

_Gaara: I love you and it's killing me to see you like this. Come back to us, back to me. _

Colleen looked up tears in her eyes. Gaara stood from his seat and walked over to her, concern evident in his eyes.

"Colleen, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I have the best friends." Colleen said pulling Gaara and Sakura in for a hug.

Sakura looked down to the spiral on Colleen's desk and smiled.

'So that's why…' Sakura thought to herself. We love you too Colleen."

**Akasaku123: Glad you like it! And I guarantee some thing "unfortunate" will be happening to Souta.**

**ChocoholicFtw: I know right!**

**Devoted2charmed: He would, I try to make him less of a teme in my stories but yea… lol**

**Ilovemusic11: Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

**Narutorockerz: Thank you! ^-^ I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Harunosakua: Souta did A LOT! Shh don't tell nobody but I'll tell ya a secret for future chapters. Karin and her evil army of skanks are working with Souta.**

**Theary15: Glad you like it. **


	14. IMPORTANT

To All My Faithful Readers,

I would like to sincerely apologize for my extremely long absence. I won't scare you with my reasons I'll just tell you I had some things that needed to be dealt with. Now that they are I am returning to fanfiction and will hopefully be updating on a semi-regular basis. Now that I have grown and matured as a writer, however, some of my earlier works are now extremely embarrassing to me. And so I may rewrite them. I will leave the originals up until I have rewritten back to the point I am at in each story. Thank you for your patience.

Forever Your Humble Servant,

Fallen Angel


	15. Poll

There's a poll on my profile to vote on which story I'll work on first, feel free to go there and vote.


	16. Please Read, I beg of you

Hey guys, I know y'all hate authors notes but I am so flipping excited that I had to share with you.

I have taken my next steps into the fantastical world of writing for money.

**DO NOT MISUNDERSTAND ME**

I am in no way leaving fanficton, I am just also going to be creating original pieces and putting the up for sale as ebooks on sites such as amazon.

My first ebook is a collection of poems co-authored with a very talented friend of mine who is also apart of my writing group. Feel free to go and buy it or check out my new author page on facebook or my new website. The website has a poem posted that is in the collection of poems. The book is called The Journey Between Love and Loss: A Book of Poetry

Facebook page: Take out spaces

: / / w w w . / - C - / ? r e f =h l

website:

. . c o m

Sorry to bother you guys with this but I am ecstatic and I couldn't wait to share it with the people who have supported my writing over the years. Thank you all so much, and I hope you'll continue to support me, both on fanfiction and on amazon, love you all. You can expect new chapters for all my stories coming at you very soon.

Your humble servant,

Fallen Angel


End file.
